This invention relates to a speed indicating apparatus to be mounted on the rear or the outer frame of an automobile comprising a plurality of indicator lights giving indications of the travelling speeds at all times so that other drivers may read the speed of the automobile from any appreciable distance by the different figures or colors of the indicator lights.
Much emphasis has been placed on safety in automobiles. The danger in driving an automobile or the like at a high speed is obvious. Despite the fact that every automobile is provided with a speedometer within the drivers vision, the travelling speed is unknown to other drivers and the driver is prone to neglecting his speeding.
The driver's view is weakened more or less after dark which causes an automobile crash to happen easily especially when a driver changes his driving speed suddenly.